Onsen Adventure
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: A what-if story on the OVA. What if only the Ten-year-bazooka had only hit Tsuna. Please watch OVA if you want to understand where I am starting this story at. The sequel is up and called Times of Past and Future!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Guest

I thought this up while watching the OVA it was funny to see everyone from ten years ago to end up at the Hot Springs hotel because of the malfunctioning ten-year bazooka. This is just a what-if Reborn story. If you haven't watched KHR's OVA then I suggest in doing so in order to understand where I am.

Also I am still working on the "The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi" it will take a little more time. I'm just making stories as they pop up in my head to not get you guys not too bored. Ja-ne

**Chapter 1: Surprise Guest**

Tsuna watched as Lambo fell into the water because of the splashing water. He quickly waddled towards the fallen child as he started crying. The water fight with the Varia turned up a notch as Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, out of nowhere, and threw some, making Tsuna quickly grabbing Lambo out of the way. However, he failed to notice Lambo pulling out his wet purple Ten-Year-Bazooka, which was sparking in warning of being malfunctioned because of the water dropping over him.

_Boom…_"Waa…!"_ Splash_

"Jyuudaime…!" yelled Gokudera when he realized what he just did.

"Tsuna….!" Yamamoto, who was closest, waddled towards the area he last saw Tsuna, followed by Gokudera, and Ryohei.

The smoke cleared, excluding the steam, revealing Lambo unconscious floating towards Fuuta, and black fabric floating around in the water. Squalo and the rest of the Varia, excluding Xanxus, curious as to why they stopped waddled towards them.

The sky guardians looked around for the familiar brunette-hair and back to the black fabric which was bubbling. Curiously they moved a little closer and were surprised as it quickly moved up.

"Cough, Cough… N-nani-kore (what is this)? Who's idea was it to drop me into a hot springs while I'm napping?" a familiar yet deep voice talked underneath the cloth, "Ah man my clothes are all soaked," Two hands wrestled with the wet fabric and revealed a person. Immediately, all their jaws, Xanxus looked wide-eyed, dropped when the man was revealed.

The man relieved that the fabric was off, sighed and looked up when he felt many eyes looking at him. Brown almond eyes blinked at the people in front of him stared clearly in took a few minutes for everyone to understand what was going on.

"The future J-Jyuudaime…?" Gokudera said gapingly stared at, a clearly older Tsuna in front of him… with the Vongola Boss's formal clothing on him.

"Tsuna, is that you?" questioned Yamamoto still in shock.

"SAWADA, WHEN DID YOU CHANGE!" Ryohei yelled completely oblivious in what Gokudera had said.

"G-Gokudera, Yamamoto, R-Ryohei...?" said Tsuna confused.

"VOIII! WHY DOES THAT BRAT LOOK OLDER NOW!" Squalo screamed.

"Ma he looks wonderful!" Lussuria said in his girlish talk.

"Ushishishi, he seems to be different than before," Belphegor said.

"Varia too…" The older Tsuna looked around, still in shock in what was happening. It then made sense when he realized the purple bazooka lay in the water next to him.

"Ha~… Lambo must have done it again," Tsuna said with his face hitting his palm. Before he could contemplate any further he quickly moved to the side when Xanxus came attacking him.

"Oi don't just go and start attacking!" Tsuna yelled at the scarred face glaring at him angrily, "I haven't adjusted to what just-" he couldn't finish his sentence as a boy with tonfas attacked him out of nowhere, "Not you too Hibari!"

At that he jumped out of the water when they started attacking, and ran towards the gate, taking an unused yukata with him. The two attackers followed Tsuna, Hibari smirking to find a pray; Xanxus clearly pissed at what he was wearing; Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei followed them. This left the others speechless in where they stood.

Somehow, Tsuna had managed to shake the two off as he slipped into one of the rooms, which was luckily theirs, and changed quickly into the yukata. "_If I remember correctly, when the Ten-Year-bazooka is hit with water," _Tsuna thought back to when Giannini tested the many ways the bazooka could be affected,_"It takes at least three hours for the effects to wear off. But…"_

He slid the doors opened a little enough to see and was surprised to see his three friends stood in front of him staring in.

Gokudera almost glazed over in amazement, "Jyuu-"he was about to say his usual nickname when Tsuna quickly opened the door to covered his mouth.

"Shhh…" the older man hushed him and pulled the three inside, closing the door behind him. He was safe, for now. After a sigh, he rubbed his head with both of hands in frustration, "What to do? I can't believe that this has to happen out of all times."

"Ma-ma Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed as he,"it's not the end of the world, at least you only have-" he then thought about it and realized the time limit was over. The three friends sweat-dropped when they remembered the water soaked bazooka back in the hot springs, realizing this was not good.

"It's going to take at least three hours for the effect to wear off you guys," Tsuna said to his younger version of his friend, "And when I was about to go to the Vongola party too."

"What do you mean Sawada?" Ryohei, amazingly, whispered, knowing that right now was not a good time for a yell, but still confused in why he was different from before.

"Is it important Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said worryingly, but still in his joyous mode, at his ten-year older boss.

"Yeah… I bet your counterparts would be surprised to see my younger self in only a towel in the car," Tsuna felt like dying when he thought about his younger version freaking out with embarrassment.

Then without any warning a shot from Xanxus's gun fired at him. Tsuna quickly pushed his friends to the side and looked over at the two figures.

"Oi trash you either fight or die," Xanxus said in his pissed off look.

"Why don't you get out of my way of fighting him," Hibari said coolly at the Varia boss, "or I'll bite you to death (kamikorosu)."

"Nani…" Xanxus became annoyed and started firing at Hibari, who dodged it completely. Thus started their own little fight causing the guests and workers watch in fright.

Tsuna not taking any more of their riot pulled out his mittens and dying will pills from his wet clothes, activating his dying will mode, got between them and,with a touch of their weapons, froze them in place. He sighed once more then turned. In the instant that he saw Gokudera's amazed look Tsuna gave up on doing anything and slumped to the floor. Hoping that time had passed he looked at his wristwatch to see only 15 minutes had passed. Another slump brought Yamamoto and Ryohei a sweat-drop making them wonder what to do to make their friend feel better.

"M-ma-ma (calm down) Tsuna, at least you get to relax during the wait," Yamamoto said calmly.

"THAT'S RIGHT SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled, reverting back to his usual energetic self as he punched the air, "YOU CAN EVEN HAVE AN EXTREAM FIGHT WITH ME!"

"Forget about doing that Shibafu!" Gokudera yelled at the boxer snapping out of his amazement daze, "Can't you see Jyuudaime is tired!"

"Just once, I wish that I don't have to deal with this!" Tsuna yelled in frustration as his younger friends fought each other, excluding Yamamoto of course.

End of chapter 1 that's a relief. This idea was swirling in my head so I had to make it. Again if you haven't watched the OVA then you should be able to understand a little better in where I started this story.

R & R please, if you have any ideas that you want me to put in any of my stories then I'll try to incorporate it into my story. It's always nice to try new ideas and not my own.

Thanks again. Ja-ne (Later)


	2. Chapter 2: A Party Crasher

Hello everyone, FinalXFantasy91 here… I would like to thank you guys that have been reviewing this story. I am really happy in what your replies were. I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter. And sorry on how long it has taken me. I have been studying for a test right now.

To those that have read "The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi," I'm really sorry in how long it is taking me to upload the next chapter, I seem to have been on a slump on what will happen in the next chapter. I will be sure to write it quickly. It would really help if I had your ideas so review and help me out alright…

This chapter is Ten years into the future that the past Tsuna was sent to. Hope you enjoy. Thanks enjoy.

**Chapter 2: A Party Crasher**

Tsuna's plan was to get Lambo out of the way. However, it was when he felt himself being stuffed in a tube that he realized what was going on. With one click the sensation of flying made him close his eyes hoping that he was not stuffed into a coffin like last time. Though he is sure that was unlikely since he was told that his future self was just in suspense animation to throw the enemy off.

Without warning, he was dropped onto a cushion. Both of his eyes were still closed, but he could feel running engine and people coughing around him. Afraid as he was, he opened them hoping that it wasn't in someplace that was abnormal. The smoke of his arrival quickly cleared as the windows rolled down a little revealing the people in the car. Okay scratch that, he wasn't just sitting in a car; It was a luxurious limo with everything black and with all sorts of entertainment. But that wasn't what was surprising; it was the people that he was riding with that made him gawk.

"What was that?" said a man next to him waving his hand around to get rid of the dissipating purple clouds "Did something happen to Jyuudaime?"

"I don't think so Gokudera," another man with a scar under his chin, "If I remember correctly this smoke is from-" He stopped when he saw a small form with familiar gravity-defying hair.

Everyone else in the car went silent. There, where the older Tsuna had sat, was the younger Tsuna.

"Ha-hi, it's the younger version of Tsuna-san," Haru said in an elegant black-brown dress and diamond earrings and necklace.

"It really is the younger Tsu-kun," Kyoko said wearing a short red dress, pulled up hair, and pearl jewelry.

"Boss…" Chrome sat shyly in purple ruffled dress.

"Why are you only wearing a towel Sawada?" Ryohei questioned maturely in the familiar black tux Gokudera and Yamamoto was wearing. They all went silent only noticing that fact. The three girls blushed and looked away.

"WAHHH!" Tsuna yelled getting out of his stupor when he realized that he had time-traveled from the hot-springs. "I w-was at the hot-springs but suddenly the Varia showed up! And then a fight started-" Tsuna tried to explain franticly

"You still haven't gotten over your unluckiness have you Dame-Tsuna," said a familiar voice making him freeze on the spot.

"_No, it can't be…"_ Tsuna started sweating as he mechanically turned his gaze towards the end of the seats noticing a slim man that he didn't notice before. Even if the voice was different, it was definitely that_ person_. He even wished to god it wasn't him. But he knew it was no use because of the familiar green chameleon and fedora.

"_This is defiantly my unlucky day,"_ Tsuna thought as he sweated profusely when he saw the familiar grin on the man's face. "R-R-Re-b-borne…?" and with that, Leon changed into its gun form and was pointed at Tsuna.

"Hiiiii, don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT!" the boy screamed frightened and waving his hand franticly on what the now taller hitman had in stores. It was probably too much because once Reborn pulled the trigger he passed out.

"That didn't take much at all," Reborn said with a grin holding his green gun which had popped confetti and a flag saying hello.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera looked at the man with a sweat-drop, "He isn't used to your form right now."

"But for now we should take Tsuna home," Yamamoto smiled taking off his jacket and placing it on the unconscious boss, "We can't go to the Vongola party like this." Gokudera nodded, but his usual annoyed glance directed at him.

"I'll call Hibari and tell him what happened," Ryohei said pulling out of his phone.

"Tsu-kun…" Kyoko sighed.

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to it," Haru said sadly.

"It can't be helped, Haru-san," Chrome said in her usual quiet voice, "Boss has never been good with surprises."

The limo turned away and headed towards the direction of the mountains. Reborn looked out of the tinted windows and saw the Plato with a lit up mansion and the mark of the Vongola placed above the entrance. His grin widened when he looked at the boy, and thought giddily, _"This is going to be fun."_

And here we go, Tsuna's Ten-Year-Later-Adventure/Horror, is about to start.


	3. Chapter 3: This has to be a Nightmare

Hey guys FinalxFantasy91 is here with new updates. Sorry about the wait, had tests to prepare for and it has put me in a bind. I was really surprised in how many people commented on the story though. That makes me want to work harder towards writing. Thanks.

Oh and don't mind the detailed description. I just wanted to make up for the rushed chapter 2.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ciao-ciao!

**Chapter 3: This has to be a Nightmare**

Tsuna roused as he got up from his slumber and got up from his bed, hands covering his face. "What a horrible nightmare."

First, he was in the center of the hot spring battlefield with his friends and the Varia. Then, he found himself in the center of a limo with his future friend with only a towel around his waist. Lastly, Reborn was in adult form, with a more sinister grin than what he was used to, and a gun pointing at him.

Calming down from his imagination saying with a nervous laugh, "It was all a dream. I mean Reborn in adult form is impossible," He let down his hands and looked up expecting to see his _younger_ friends sleeping around him at an inn. Instead, he screamed silently in his head when unfamiliar surroundings replaced his earlier vision.

What should have been a tatami mat room was replaced with a western style bedroom. A door, to what seems like a wardrobe room, was in the corner with a full body mirror that could be seen inside. Expensive paintings covered the walls while picture frames sat on top of the fireplace across from him. The carpet floor looked cleaner than white and soft to the touch. A chandelier hanged from the middle of the room as a floor to ceiling window was on his right as he sat in a king size bed and the curtains up to show the starry night sky.

"W-Where am I!" He yelled hands now were rubbing his head franticly trying to think of an explanation. Upon raising his hands he noticed the oversized dress-shirt and rolled up pants.

"Who changed my clothes while I was asleep!" another shout escaped his lips, "Did someone kidnap me while I was asleep!" Immediately after that a lady came in. Her simple red dress was sleeveless and knee length, but was beyond amazing since it sculpted with her body. Her hair was bundled up and had pearled flowers around it matched with her pearl necklace and earrings.

She blinked when she noticed the small figure in the oversized bed and smiled making Tsuna realize who she was. "Ah, Tsu-kun you're awake," Kyoko blushed seeing that he was intently looking at her in amazement.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" He managed to say when footsteps could be heard from the opened door.

"What happened, Jyuudaime!" a person with silver, shoulder-length, hair came in running hands ready to reach for his boxes around his waist. Three others were behind him: One had messy short black hair with a scar under his chin; another with white messy hair; and a teen with cow patterned shirt.

Tsuna immediately recognized all of them as his friends in future form. "G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo…" he said still in a daze. When it finally sank in he held his head in more frustration, "Argh that wasn't a dream after all!"

The four men eased up realizing it was only the yells of confusion from their young boss.

"Ma-ma calm down Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed like his past self.

"That's right Jyuudaime," Gokudera started staring over the frantic Tsuna, "what happened? If you were fired by the ten year bazooka then you should have went back to your time 15 minutes ago."

"Eh! What do you mean 15 minutes ago!" Tsuna said panicking again. His memories flew to the hot springs and remembering a purple tube zapping and wet. "Lambo… got that bazooka wet again….."

"If that's so Sawada, you won't be going back in another…" Ryohei stopped to calculate, "another 2 hours and 30 minutes."

"Huh? How do you know that for sure?" the young boss came out of his panic session.

"Giannini had the bazooka tested out many times to see its effects," Lambo walked closer, "of course that was an order from your older self, young Vongola."

"I see…" Tsuna trailed off when his stomach gave off a growl. Everyone busted out laughing making his face turn red in both embarrassment and frustration, "This is because I haven't eaten dinner!" No one was listening as they continued to laugh, "Stop laughing you guys!" Even though he meant to say it in anger he started to laugh as well.

"It seems like you guys are having fun," A voice behind them said making everyone stop in their tracks. Everyone, especially Tsuna, knows who this voice belonged to regardless of change. All heads turned towards the door where a man in black suit, tie, pants, and fedora was leaning on. It wasn't a real fright for everyone when they saw the smirk, however for Tsuna that was another story. Not only has his torturing tutor become an adult, god-knows-how, he was grinning the same way when he has something devious in mind.

"_I really wish this was a dream!" _Tsuna thought sweating profusely.

"Reborn-san, didn't you have a call?" Gokudera asked curious as to why the man was here.

Reborn's grin curved up a little more making Tsuna shiver, "I just finished it a while back. But to think that we had to skip out on the party."

"Party…!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Then the reason you guys are dressed up… I'm sorry guys!"

"It's okay Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed, "There was no way that you would have known what would happen. Anyways we should get you to eat."

"Oh I forgot," He said with a blush and another growl began. Laughing as he was, he was surprised to see the many faces in surprise when he looked up.

Everyone sighed in agreement, "That's just like you…"

This brought about another confused expression upon Tsuna's face. "Did I miss something?"

"No Jyuudaime," Gokudera smiled awkwardly bringing out his hand to help the boss out of the humongous bed. Tsuna gladly obliged as he wrestled with the clothing he was swimming in.

"Then is there a reason that you guys are saying that?" he said finally on his feet and following everyone out of the room.

"Well Tsu-kun," Kyoko said with a small smile as she walked next to him, "You sometimes forget to eat because of work or something happening, so…"

"Eh work?" Tsuna said again clueless and afraid in where this was heading, "As in what kind?"

Reborn turned his head in a wide grin, "What else could it be?"

Immediately he stopped in his tracks, shock clearly on his face, "NANI (What)!"

Lambo patted his back and pushed him forward, "There's no helping it young Vongola. You inherited everything because of some mishap with another Family. You had to work with it regardless."

"What do you mean?" but he couldn't get anything else out of them when he saw himself in front of double doors with the Vongola crest. _"You've got to be kidding me! This mansion is mine! I thought this was a luxuries Hotel!" _Without warning they opened revealing the long table with utensils and food already on the table.

"Boss you're here," a woman in a purple ruffle dress and eye patch walked up behind Tsuna. The color brought out both the revealing eye and hair braided with tiny purple flowers.

"Ha-hi, Tsuna-san you're awake," another lady came up behind the other, with a pot of soup at hand. Her brown dress was hidden behind the apron but he could tell that it was the a little shorter from what Kyoko was wearing. Because of the short hair she only had it crimped and a hairpin for her bangs.

"Haru, Chrome…" Tsuna smiled in memory of the time that the girls helped out on the chores from the past during the battles with Byakuran.

"Ah, Sawada san, you were just in time for dinner," another girl in a Chinese red dress came around the corner with four baskets of what smelled like meat buns.

"I-Pin, let me help," Lambo ran up to get two and got them to the table.

Everyone followed to sit down and started eating. Tsuna did the same and enjoyed the conversation he was having. It just felt like he was back at home with the younger version of his friends. Lambo was picking a fight with Gokudera making Yamamoto try to calm them down, but Ryohei started the conversation about sports making the baseball fanatic stop his interference and let them do as they want. This made Tsuna try to calm them instead. The girls were talking with each other. Reborn sat calmly in his seat but had an eager aura around him as if waiting for something.

The dinner continued on for 25 minutes and Tsuna enjoyed every moment. Everything was cleared off of the table and was sent to be cleaned by some maids. As soon as they left another came in with hurried steps towards Tsuna, who began to fluster in what to do.

"Sawada-sama unexpected guesses are here," she said quickly with worry in her eyes.

"Who… is it?" he said uncertain if the maid noticed the change in his appearance of ten years.

"That's…" she didn't get to finish when the door slammed open. The guardians were ready on their feet expecting enemies as.

"VOOOOIII! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?" yelled a familiar long haired swordsman walking in annoyance looking around, "MAKING US COME HERE AFTER CANCELLING THE PARTY!"

"Stop that Squalo it's not beautiful at all," said his comrade with sunglasses.

"Ushishishi, just let him be Lussuria," the other commented wearing a crown on his matted tan hair.

"Squalo is hot tempered either way, like Bell-sempai," a frog hat on the person started getting stabbed by a sword and multiple daggers.

"Leave them alone Flan, or you will be at your deathbed by tomorrow," said a man next to the frog with an indigo pacifier hanging on his neck and face hidden by the hood of his coat.

"Well said Viper," a spikey haired man came up from behind them, "The boss is not too happy anyways."

"You trash either be quiet or die," said their boss with a visible scar on the left of his face.

Tsuna almost screamed in fright when the glare of Xanxus's landed on him. Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto were still standing unsure of the reason of their visit. Then Reborn stood up making Tsuna look at him in hysteria as he saw the gleam in his eyes.

"_He didn't…. no of course he did! This was his reason for smirking from the beginning!"_

Reborn smiled again and gathered the non-fighters towards a door behind Tsuna. Lambo, Chrome, and I-Pin followed suite not wanting anything to do with it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gokudera yelled with bombs at ready.

"Huh, don't give me that _Hurricane bomber_! That brat called us here!" Squalo pointed his sword towards Tsuna.

"I-I-I didn't call anyone!" he yelled back, "B-be-besides I don't even know how I can reach you considering I-"

He stopped short when Xanxus pulled out his guns and turning the barrel towards him. Tsuna quickly ducked down as a blast incinerated the top of the chair he was sitting in.

"X-Xanxus what do you think-" He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence when another blast came at him making him dodge to the side.

"Jyuudaime! Why you…" Gokudera lit his ring with dying will and put them in the many boxes around his waist, "System CAI!"

Yamamoto did the same with his ring and put it in one of the boxes. It expelled its contents and revealed to be his sword. "It looks like there's no way around it now."

"OH I WAS WAITING FOR AN EXTREAM CHANCE LIKE THIS AGAIN!" Ryohei said excitedly fists at ready.

"Ushishishi, this is going to be fun," Belphegor snickered as everyone started battling.

Tsuna watched in horror as the battle started to unfold. He was about to go and hide when he felt a cold stare behind him making his head turn to meet the pissed off Xanxus, guns at ready to fire. Without another second he ran towards the door that Reborn used, tripping occasionally because of the oversized clothes on him, and down the many hallways. He looked behind him once and ran faster as Xanxus started running towards him. The expression on the Varia boss was no mistake as he ran faster. However, because he was too occupied about the person behind him, he didn't realize the oncoming figure appearing around the corner before bumping into him.

"Itai (ouch)!" he yelled in pain as he landed on his butt and looked up. Immediately he paled realizing the person with long blue pineapple styled hair. _"No way… Why is Mukuro here?"_

"Oya, if it isn't the young Tsunayoshi-kun. It seems like you went and started a fight," smirked the odd eyed Mukuro, "You don't mind if I have a piece of the fun would you?" and without warning his spear appeared and swiped at Tsuna.

"Hiii! No way I'm going to do anything fun with you!" He yelled and scrambled to run. Now instead of one pissed off Varia boss he was also being chased by his mist guardian. Just when he thought it was the end he saw a door and quickly slipped. The footsteps of the two people ran past the door making him sigh in relief. "Hahaha, I got away, now I don't have to worry," he laughed triumphantly.

That was short lived when another cold stare behind him made him shiver.

"Hibari… Hibari…" a yellow bird tweeted as it flew around him.

Tsuna flushed to another shade of pale and sweated as he turned his head slowly. Behind him was a bedroom, and in the bed was the most powerful guardian in his Family; Hibari Kyoya with tonfas in hand, and in a really pissed off mood. Reason: because someone rudely woke him up while he was sleeping.

_"If this is a nightmare, THEN I WANT TO WAKE UP!"_

Within moments the mansion was filled with screams of the young boss.


	4. Chapter 4: More Trouble for Future Tsuna

Hey sorry it took me so long. I have been doing a lot recently so I didn't have time to do anything until now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: More Trouble for Future Tsuna**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat in utter defeat as he watched his friends bickering at each other. Well, at least two of them were, one was trying to calm them down. This all came about when his friends and his younger self were taken to the hot springs for their Vongola Style trip. An accident, because of water malfunction on the Ten-Year-Bazooka, had caused Tsuna, who was, unfortunately closest, to change places with his ten years older self. Now, the older Tsuna was sitting in a tatami room with two frozen figures, which were sending death glares, and three arguing friends.

Tsuna sighed as the events of the past 20 minutes were organized in his mind. Feeling the glares of the two beside him he turned his head. In the frozen ice, (through the use of the Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition) stood the fighting obsessed Hibari, and the power-hungry Xanxus. "Now don't get angry at me you two," Tsuna said, completely recovered from his episode, "I had no choice. If I didn't stop you then, the inn would be completely destroyed. Besides, you guys need cooling off."

"_I'll bite you to death when I get out of here herbivore," _Hibari thought.

"_You better be prepared on what's coming next, trash,"_ Xanxus threatening aura arose from the frozen ice, _"To think trash like you would be wearing the Vongola's mantel… I will never accept it!"_

"Do you really think you can defeat me, considering I have ten years of experience ahead of you?" he asked teasingly when he read their minds with a smirk as both of their glares intensified. Somewhere along the line of his training, his tutor had taught him how to do it. Of course he only used it for only occasions when people can't or won't speak. Instantly, he turned his attention towards his friends when explosions started going off. Somewhere between his small conversations with the twin popsicles, the argument between his friends had intensified for… god knows what.

"You guys need to calm down," Yamamoto said as he stood between them trying to calm them down. Of course, it wasn't helping. Gokudera had his bombs out while Ryohei was in his boxing pose waiting for one of them to start. Within moments Gokudera and Ryohei engaged in battle.

"MULTIPLE BOMB!" Gokudera yelled as he threw many of his lit bombs.

"MAXIMUM COMBINATION!" Ryohei screamed in his extreme voice as he punched the air to blow out the flames before they detonated.

"Whoa…" Yamamoto dodged just in time before one of the missed bombs exploded from where he stood earlier. He landed next to Tsuna and turned his head, "Tsuna, do something before they destroy the place."

Another sigh escaped from his lips before murmuring softly, "The same thing as always." However, before he could even get into dying will mode a familiar voice made them all freeze immediately, excluding the two popsicles at the side of the room.

"What's all this commotion about?"

They all looked at the step of the hallways doorway. Their stood an infant with swirled sideburns and the hot spring's yukata. At first meeting, people would think that a baby going around in a yukata would be cute. After all, he is a baby. However, if they stay long enough, they would realize that an infant talking in full sentences and having monsters strength would be strange. They would even run if they realize the truthfulness of him being a Hitman for the mafia.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looked at the Sun Arcobaleno. Tsuna started to sweat bullets as he looked at the familiar form he hadn't seen for ten years. _"Even if this was ten years ago, I really wished that I wouldn't have to see him,"_ he thought with a gulp as he looked at his tutor.

"OH! KID, THIS TAKO-HEAD IS TRYING TO STOP ME FROM HAVING A FIGHT WITH SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as he glared at the bomber.

"Teme, what did I tell you before!" Gokudera gritted, "I told you that Jyuudaime is tired! Do I need to get a microphone to get that through your head?"

They were about to go for another round when the infant jumped up and smacked them across the head, making them land face first against the tatami boarded floor. "Any more of your outbursts and you would bring the whole inn down."

"Gomen-nasai… Reborn-san/kid." they muffled against the floor making Tsuna and Yamamoto laugh nervously at the sudden obedience.

"And I see that we have someone troublesome here as well…" Reborn said looking up at Tsuna.

"_Sorry if I'm such a troublemaker,"_ Tsuna thought with a twitch of his forced smile.

"Oh well, at least I don't have to hear your younger self crying about this," Reborn's lips twitched into a smile as Tsuna's anger level rose, _"Even if you're boss in the future, doesn't mean that you matured being called Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna's eye twitched with irritation as he heard the words in his tutor's mind. "Reborn… You…" he couldn't finish when hurried footsteps and voices echoed throughout the hallway.

"Mate, Lambo…" a Chinese accent of a toddler yelled as laughter could be heard from another.

"Yahahahaha… You can't catch me, I-Pin, Fuuta!" Lambo's voice became louder as they came closer.

"That's not fair Lambo!" yelled another child's voice.

Their footsteps turned the corner and into their room. They immediately stopped when they entered. Lambo only took one gaze at Tsuna before jumping in happiness towards him. "TSUNA," he screamed, catching the adult off guard and falling over, "I want some of those grape candies that you gave me!"

Tsuna got up from his fall, revealing a big bump on his head, to pick the cow obsessed boy off of him. "Lambo, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that," he said, "Besides, I don't have any today."

"That's right," Gokudera, finally recovered from his hit, got up angrily, "So stop pestering Jyuudaime, Aho-shi (stupid-cow)!" He stepped closer, with an ogre glare, towards the sad Lambo; however, he was stopped by Yamamoto who was once again trying to calm the bomber.

"Ma-ma ochitsuite (now, now calm down), Gokudera,"

"Get out of the way Yakyū-baka!" he growled bringing out his bombs again.

"Tsuna-nii, is that really you?" Fuuta asked curiously at the older looking brother figure. I-Pin gazed closer as well not sure of what she was seeing considering her bad eyesight.

Tsuna smiled, ignoring the insults Reborn dealt earlier, rubbing Fuuta's head "Yeah it's me, but I'm from the future." At that Fuuta gazed in total amazement at him. I-Pin did the same and smiled. Lambo, having blasted too many times into the future, ignored the trio and began his usual fight with Reborn.

As if on fast-forward, everything happed quickly making a chain reaction. Lambo, being the irritated one as always, tried to get a hit on Reborn. As always the role reversed as Lambo was kicked by the Arcobaleno. The crying cow flew towards Gokudera, who was ready already in a fight with Yamamoto and Ryohei, when he recovered is a mystery. Anyways, Gokudera had his bombs already lit and was hit from behind by the "Aho-shi". Thus, leading him to let go of his dynamite and fly towards Tsuna, who covered Fuuta before the impact. I-Pin, wearing her glasses, kicked the bombs away just in time, and hurl it towards the ice. The explosion caused a smokescreen in the tatami room.

"Fuuta are you alright?" Tsuna coughed as he looked down at the boy. A small nod was enough for relief. Standing up, he waved his hands to clear the smoke, "I-is everyone else alright?"

"I'm fine Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, "But I can't say the Aho-shi will in a while."

"Gupya…! I didn't do anything!" Lambo cried.

"Urusai!" Reborn said as another hit was heard on the crying cow.

"Alright here!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'M EXTREMELY FINE!" Ryohei screamed.

"_Seriously being ten-years into the past is tiresome," _Tsuna sighed, glad that everyone was safe. He was about to relax as the smoke cleared up, but then he felt the intense glares from behind him. Slowly he turned around to find the ice prisoners released from their prison. "Y-Yo, H-Hibari… Xanxus…." He said nervously at their stares. Without warning they started to attack. Tsuna pushed Fuuta out of the way just in time for him to dodge an attack from Hibari and flipping out of the way from Xanxus's gun. "Oi, stop or-"

"Or what, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari cuts in as he did a death glare at the adult.

"Because of what you did earlier, I won't be satisfied until I filet you, Trash," Xanxus glared as his guns began to brighten in preparation to attack.

"_Even if I am older than them now, they are still scary!"_ Tsuna screamed in his head as he dodged another swing of the tonfas.

"Prepare your-self," they both said and attacked. With that Tsuna started to run, avoiding the multiple attacks and shots throughout the inn.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" he yelled as he looked down at his watch, "AND WHY IS IT THAT THESE THREE HOURS SO LONG!"

(Only 20 minutes have passed)


	5. Chapter 5: An Meeting and Evil Plotting

**Chapter 5: A Meeting and Evil Plotting**

"Don't think you can get away from me Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said as he swiped one of his tonfas, but missed as Tsuna ducked.

"Give me a break will you!" He yelled back as he jetted backwards. Just when he thought he was safe, a blast of flames from Xanxus's flames came at him from behind. Quickly he avoided it, but regretted it when he saw the sizable hole on the inn's wall. "That's great, another bill for my younger self to pay," he said in annoyance.

When another set of attacks started, his anger level started to rise as more of the inn's interior was damaged. When it finally reached its peak, he had enough. In only a few seconds he grabbed the two, flying towards a window outside the inn, and slammed them across the grass floor.

"I finally knocked them out,"Tsuna panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Both Xanxus and Hibari were on the grass unable to move with exhaustion because of their relentless attacks. They both clearly felt the different level of power that the future Tsuna possessed compared to the present and admitted they lost… only to themselves of course.

"Jyuudaime, that was great!" Gokudera said totally enthralled by the victory of his boss.

"A win for Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed as he squatted down over the Prefect who glared evilly at the baseball ace.

"AN EXTREME WIN SAWADA, NOW FIGHT ME!" Ryohei screamed pulling punches in the air with excitement of the battle. This brought another bicker between him and Gokudera. Yamamoto, again, was trying to get them to stop.

Tsuna waved his hand in disagreement and went inside the inn towards his room, leaving the three alone with their argument. All the workers nervously watched him pass by, not sure if what they saw were something of a dream or a nightmare. He ignored them, knowing he can't talk his way out of it. _"Even though this is the Vongola's Property, the people working here are still from normal families that are not involved in the mafia."_

Once he entered his room he closed the door behind him. He looked down at his attire, he noticed the battered yukata and sighed, "I'm going to take a dip to relax." He grabbed another yukata, and headed towards the hot springs area. Tsuna ignored the many whispers of the people passing by and walked faster. Because he was concentrating on relaxing in the hot springs he didn't notice the incoming person ahead of him.

"Kya!" a girl with amber hair slammed into him and almost fell over. Tsuna caught her just in time before she hit the floor and brought her back onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hands still on her shoulders. However, when she looked up he immediately let her go. The person he was holding was none other than Kyoko. "K-Kyoko, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

She blinked, confused in how the person, wearing a beaten yukata, in front of her knew her name. Tsuna stared back noting the confused expression on her face._ "I guess she doesn't recognize me. It's no wonder since I am ten years older."_

"Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" another girl ran towards them with two others following.

"_Crap, Bianchi, Haru, and I-Pin are here too? Better get out of here while I still can,"_ He thought quickly as he bowed an apology then ran the other direction towards the showers.

"Who was that just now?" Bianchi asked as she, and the others, walked up beside Kyoko. She wasn't paying any attention; too preoccupied figuring out who that man was.

"He looked familiar somehow," Kyoko said staring towards the direction he left her. All the girls looked at her curiously then at each other, not sure what to say. Kyoko thought of the man's face and compared it with the people she knew. When an image of Tsuna popped up she covered her mouth to suppress her surprise. As if her legs had a mind of their own she ran towards his direction leaving the others surprised on the spot.

Tsuna's run staggered until it reached to a walk, "To see Kyoko at that age again," he paused as an image of her crossed his mind, "Ah, what to do? I don't know what to say to her considering the events I faced in my time."

"What events, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna froze at the sudden voice behind him. Stiffly he turned his head to see Kyoko behind him looking at him with full acknowledgement on '_who' _he was. He relaxed and smiled back, "Nothing," he quickly thought of something to change the subject about their future relationship, "I'm just surprised that you figured out who I am."

"Not right away. It took me a while to compare you from your younger self," she said remembering the explanation of the Ten-Year bazooka during their Ten-Years into the future adventure. Tsuna mentally did a victory on the change of topic. "So how did you get here, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ah, that…." he looked down in embarrassment when he remembering how messy he looked, "has to wait until I shower."

"Oh, that's true," she said with a laugh, "I'll wait for you in the lobby then."

"Alright," he said as she turned away and he headed for the showers.

Unknowingly to the both of them, Reborn came up from a hidden floor riser with an evil smirk, ready for the fun to begin.

(Time left is one hour and fifty minutes.)

_**Author's note**_

_Sorry if this one seems rushed and not as great as the other chapter. I just couldn't think of anything great or epic for this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: A Mountain of

**Chapter 6: The Mountain of….**

"That hurts, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as his adult-form tutor applied another bandage to another wound on his arm, caused by the multiple attacks of Hibari.

"You should be getting used to this by now, Dame-Tsuna;" Reborn said as another was applied, "Considering all the things that you have been going through in your stories."

Tsuna immediately removed himself from Reborn's grip. His demon-of-a-teacher had graciously saved him from hell, but he was pestered in spilling his entire journey towards defeating Byakuran. Because of that, the unpleasant memories of losing Yuni and Gamma during his fight with Byakuran resurfaced. However, he could only get through them because of the miracle after their sacrifice.

Reborn slapped on the wound he bounded causing the depressed Tsuna to start cursing at the pain. "What the heck was that for Reborn?" he managed to say as he continued to curse.

"That depressed look doesn't suit you, so quit it," he said avoiding a thrown bandage roll. However, he didn't notice the other roll after it when it smacked into his face. This caused Tsuna to jump in joy in being able to hit his tutor after the many things that he did to him. His joy didn't last long when he saw gentle smile on the man's face. He whimpered in fear as Reborn walked towards him.

"Since you feel fine, why don't we go somewhere your older counterpart fears the most besides my training, Dame-Tsuna?"

"R-Reborn, d-don't be like that n-now," he stuttered when he heard those words. His strides began to close up the distance between them, "C-can't you handle a single hit like that?"

Reborn's hand quickly grabbed his wrist dragging the crying boy with him towards the door out of the room. Tsuna's friends scattered when the door burst open revealing the scene before them. Tsuna cried out for them to help, but none could, or wanted, to get near the angered hitman. However, they did follow them towards the room that they all knew to be a hell hole for Tsuna of this time.

"Gomen-ne, Jyuudaime," Gokudera said on the way at the tearing Tsuna, "But we can't do anything with Reborn like that."

"Yeah, Tsuna," Yamamoto agreed along with the nods of his other friends behind him.

"You guys!" He yelled as the others continued to apologize for not being able to help.

When they arrived at the double doors, which Tsuna was afraid to be a torture room of training or something worse, his tears had stopped. Even though he wanted to be released from Reborn's grip it was impossible. So he sucked up his courage and followed…. Though, he was screaming in fear inside his mind.

Reborn's head turned towards the boy in his grip which was starting to frighten him further. "Alright, Tsuna, since your older self isn't here you will have to do."

"Eh, w-what do you m-mean?" Tsuna said shaking in his shoes at the statement. He looked at his friends, which were smiling painfully at him knowing fully well what was behind the doors. The brunette glanced back at the hitman and almost wanted to scream when he saw the dangerous aura surrounding him. Reborn used his free hand to open one of the double doors making Tsuna close his eyes in fear.

When he didn't hear anything mechanical or barking's of Chihuahuas he slowly opened his eyes. He soon regretted it when he saw the many piles of paper on a long wooden desk with the Vongola's symbol. _"No, don't tell me that I'm going to-"_

"That's right Dame-Tsuna," Reborn answered when he read his student's mind, "Your future self has been left with all this paperwork since he was in his suspended sleep a few weeks ago."

Tsuna turned his head up at the hitman slowly, knowing fully well on what was going on in the man's head. Bullets of sweat started to pour down his face waiting for the judgment.

"So you will be working on it as punishment," Reborn said still smiling. Everyone closed up their ears knowing what was coming next.

"SONNA!"

(Younger Tsuna: an hour and forty minutes left)

**Short but funny… I'm sorry Tsuna for putting you up with this, but it's your everyday life.**

**Hope you like it.**

_(Sonna: means "This can't be happening"…. I think…..)_


	7. Chapter 7: Torture, Revealing, & Torture

**Chapter 7: The Torture, Revealing, and More Torture**

It has only been twenty minutes since Tsuna was dragged into the paperwork of doom and he was already sick of this. His hands were hurting from the many signings, including notes for his counterpart later to read, and his brain was going overload with all the information. Even though he's injured there was no way he was going to try and escape Reborn's gaze. It meant that he will end up going through something worse than this… And he has a feeling it would involve the Mist and Cloud Guardians.

"_I think I understand why my older self dislikes this more than Reborn's training,"_ Tsuna thought as he read the paper again in his hand as Gokudera and the others came in with more, _"It's never ending!"_

"Reborn, can we rest a bit?" He said when he noticed that Lambo was now sprawled out across the sofa in front of him. Reborn looked up from the papers he was holding towards the Thunder Guardian.

"Alright, but only for ten minutes," he said demandingly.

Tsuna smiled up at his tutor and walked towards Lambo, "Come on Lambo let's get something to eat." The teen practically did a victory dance when he ran after his brother figure. The others followed after placing the paperwork inside the room. Reborn smirked under his fedora happy in the progressive speed Tsuna was now learning.

"_You certainly got a lot of things done,"_ Reborn looked at the stack of paper left on the table,_ "Considering the many changes from your time and now, Dame-Tsuna,"_ At that a scary smirk rounded his lips as a devious thought went through his mind.

"God, I thought I was going to die under all of that!" Tsuna exclaimed as he stretched out his arms.

"You did great Jyuudaime," Gokudera said kindly walking next to him.

"You did an extreme job Sawada!" Ryohei yelled.

"Yeah Tsuna," Yamamoto agreed which started another two-sided argument, and negotiator, between them.

"Come on Young Vongola," Lambo started, "If we don't get away soon, Bakadera and that scary boxer will start their fight and won't stop before Reborn's time limit."

Tsuna agreed and ran down the hall, glancing behind him for a few seconds, to the kitchen. And, just as Lambo said it would, the sound of bombs exploding and yelling of 'Extreme' began. They both entered the room to see Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, I-Pin, and Chrome busily cooking the food. Kyoko turned to put the pot on the cart and smiled when she spotted Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, Lambo-kun…! Are you finished with the paperwork?" she asked making the others turn to acknowledge his presence.

"Yeah," they both said, but at the same time their stomachs growled.

"Ha-hi, Tsuna-san and Lambo-chan should sit down, we will get a snack for you soon," Haru said as she brought out plates.

"Alright," Tsuna answered as he walked towards the table at the side of the kitchen and sit down. Lambo followed suit and grinned happily since he gets to hang out with his big brother alone on the table. However, his eyes wondered towards the girl with the two pigtails. Tsuna took a glance at Lambo and then tracked it towards I-Pin, making him smile in realization in what the stare was.

"W-what…?" Lambo flustered when he saw the big grin on Tsuna's face.

"Oh, nothing," Tsuna said teasingly, remembering the phrase that boys pick on girls because they like them, "I am just happy to see that you are finally showing your feelings about I-Pin and not teasing her like you always do."

Lambo's face turned to a neon shade of red at the mention of the Chinese Hitman's name. Tsuna kept grinning as the girls brought the food. "Wow, you guys are still amazing with your cooking skills," he said as he started to munch on the food, peaking out of the corner of his eyes to see I-Pin's full blush as she handed the red Lambo his food.

"Of course they would, Tsuna," what Bianchi said next brought the little boss to start choking on his food, "Because your future wives wouldn't want to lose to your mother."

"Bianchi-san, you're not supposed to say that!" Both Haru and Kyoko yelled together with full on blushes. Chrome and Bianchi started to giggle.

"I didn't learn to cook to beat Tsu-kun's mom at-" = "If Gokudera-kun finds out that you said that he would-" Kyoko and Haru started and cut off at the same time, clamping their mouths shut at what they said. Tsuna came out of his coughing fit and looked at the both of them in surprise on what information he just heard.

However, before he could say anymore the door slammed open to reveal an angry Reborn. He paled immediately and looked at his watch.

"_Crap, I forgot about the time limit."_

In swift movements, Reborn grabbed the crying Tsuna and the eating Lambo, by their collars, out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. They passed Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto with large bumps on their heads in where Reborn had hit them. All three of them were fixing the damaged hallway during their fight. They passed the double doors and headed down another hallway until they met a metal one that opened automatically to let them in.

Reborn straightened them up and made them face the open area in front of him. They became petrified when they saw the two figures standing in the middle and facing away from each other.

"I would like you two to train with these two," Reborn said lowering his head between them, looking ahead. The two figures instantly turned their heads towards the trio at the entrance. Both of them smiled when their eyes landed on one.

Lambo noticing this started to move away from him, _"Gomen-ne, Young Vongola,"_ in an instant he ran off leaving Tsuna, Reborn, and the two figures in the middle.

"Kufufufu, I knew we would meet again young Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smiled as his triton staff appeared.

"I wonder if you have gotten stronger, Herbivore," Hibari whipped out his tonfas.

Reborn patted Tsuna on the shoulders making his head mechanically turn, "Good luck Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh…"

At that the two figures rushed towards him.

"USOOOO~!"

(Younger Tsuna: one hour and ten minutes)

_**Author's Note**_

_**FXF91: Tsuna, I'm really sorry for this, but your time in the future is almost done. So don't give up! (He is still running.) Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. (Oh, he somehow got his mitten's on and went into Dying will mode.)**_

_**Reborn: Don't die Dame-Tsuna otherwise this wouldn't be any fun!**_

_**FXF91: (sweatdrops) you are too evil Reborn. (Reborn pulls out gun) I'm sorry! (Starts crying) Please enjoy the next chapter….**_


	8. Chapter 8: Obstacles in a Meeting

**Chapter 8: Obstacles in a Meeting**

"Achoo~" Tsuna sneezed in the changing room of the showers, making Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei look up at him in concern.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera jumped up, in the middle of washing himself, making bubbles fly around the area. Some landed in Ryohei's eye's leaving the boxer and bomber in another clash.

"Did you catch a cold Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, finally ignoring the two, as he cleared off the last of the soap bubbles on his head, "Maybe you should get some rest and warm food in you soon."

"No, I'm alright, though the food sounds nice right now," Tsuna laughed as he continued to rub the shampoo into his hair. _"But for some reason I felt a chill down my back. I hope Reborn didn't go overboard with my younger self," _he thought as an image of his younger self with mountains of paperwork and a two against one battle with Hibari and Mukuro. Tsuna shook his head hoping it wasn't anything like that. He looked at the side towards his younger guardians. For now he was too busy with his current situation.

Somehow or another he ended up being found by them on his way here. This made a wedge in his plans to meet up with Kyoko later. Reason one: Gokudera would follow him regardless of what he says; Reason two: Ryohei was there so meeting up with alone Kyoko would put himself making a difficult explanation; Reason three: It was too suspicious in their coincidental meeting.

"_I bet Reborn planned this. I forgot how much he liked to do these things when he was in his baby form."_ Tsuna almost laughed when he remembered Reborn's complaint about not being able to do any of his disguises, hiding in unexpected places, and tormenting him in unexpected ways when he returned to his adult form. However, the tutor got over it when he realized he could torment him more in an adult like fashion. Tsuna gloomed when the memories played in his mind.

After a few minutes they were done and were now changing into their yukata's. "I got to do something guys," the boss said hoping the excuse would work, "I need to talk to the manager of the inn and explain about the damage earlier."

"Eh, Jyuudaime, you don't have to do that," Gokudera stated wanting to stay close to him and find out about what was happening in the future.

"Yeah, it was really our faults that things like that happen," Yamamoto laughed.

"No, Sawada is extremely right!" Ryohei yelled as he looked at him respectfully making everyone look at him surprisingly, "He is responsible for most of the damage anyways!" Gokudera's vein popped in anger and started an argument between them. Tsuna sweat-dropped when he noticed Yamamoto was clearly ignoring them again, not wanting to get in their way since it was getting nowhere.

"Alright if you insist then, I'm going to take a rest so later, Tsuna," Yamamoto yawned and went down the passageway to their rooms. The brunette watched as he left and glared at the two that were still bickering.

"Why don't you stop causing trouble for us Hayato," Bianchi said appearing with Haru and I-Pin behind her. In the instant Gokudera let his eyes fall upon her face he doubled over as the trauma engulfed him. Ryohei proclaimed that he won, left them to get some rest as well.

"Ha-hi, Gokudera-kun what's wrong with you!" Haru knelt next to him, still not understanding the fact on why he always feels sick whenever he sees him with his sister following her. Tsuna almost laughed when he remembered in his present time, ten years in the future to be exact, that the two in front of him were engaged. At that he almost jumped when he looked at a clock that was conveniently placed next to him.

"_Was that always there?"_ he shook the thought out of his head, _"No time to think that, I've got to meet Kyoko before I go back to my time!"_ and ran down the hallway passing Bianchi that had a ghostly smirked as he passed.

He looked over his shoulders not sure if he imagined it but continued to run anyways. However, he suddenly understood the meaning when the floor underneath him gave out. Somehow he caught the edge and pulled himself back up.

"NAZE…!" Tsuna gritted his teeth on the situation he was in, "Reborn had to make an obstacle to get to my goal. WHY IS HE ALWAYS SATISFIED WITH THESE SORT OF THINGS!" he yelled as he jumped over the area. The nightmarish memories of Reborn's ridiculous training sessions that would put any strong men to run away resurfaced. He was placed in a maze full of dangerous animals for days; swimming away from sharks and mafia trained dolphins; placed on a deserted island with experimental animals on the loose; forced to eat Bianchi's foods until he was immune to them. All of them involved having his weapons taken away and unavailable to use. Tsuna shivered, but glad that he didn't have to do them again. However, he felt sorry for his younger self's upcoming nightmare as well.

"_But then again,"_ The boss smirked in superiority when he grasped the circumstances,_ "I'm not like that anymore, Reborn." _He moved his foot one step forward and quickly ran when an invisible trip mechanism activated the walls to go down revealing holes of arrows. That also involved him running, but he had to dodge them quickly. When that was all clear he sharply turned and ducked to avoid the oncoming poison cooking of Bianchi's with the catapult making them hit the wall behind him and melt away.

At last, just ahead of him, he could see Kyoko across from where he stood. Even though he knew she was the goal he figured something would come up before he could. Ready for any flying weapons or dangerous animals he stepped forward. As he predicted it was Reborn's last obstacle and it wasn't an easy one. His eyes twitched when he saw two figures emerge from the sliding doors besides the hallway, blocking him from Kyoko's view.

"_Reborn, did you have to involve these two?" _Tsuna thought gratingly as the two guys emitted huge dark auras.

"You're not getting away this time, Trash," Xanxus said raising both of his guns at him.

"Don't think I'll forgive you for doing that to me earlier, Herbivore," Hibari said darkly with a very pissed off face as he swung his tonfas around in his hands.

Tsuna, not wanting them to be bothersome when he's doing things, so he did the only think that he knew would make them stop and not be angry at the same time. The both of them charged and started their attack.

(Older Tsuna: 1 hr. left)

**Author's note:**

**Alright at chapter 8! God that took a long time, but I will continue to write until the last minute. Please enjoy!**

**Ciao-ciao**


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort and Return

**Chapter 9: Comfort and Return**

The weapons stopped an inch before Tsuna's face. They glared at the calm expression and lack of defense the man was giving off. Within moments they pulled back their weapons from their intended target, the feeling of being defeated was clearly in their indirect actions.

"Tch, for you to be doing such things must mean you're confident," Xanxus said staring at the calm expression. He resettled his guns into their holders and walked away, "Whatever, I just better not see you in that mantel around me from now on."

"Humph, I'm not going to attack an herbivore that has no will to fight," Hibari said disappointedly and went back into the room that they came out of. Tsuna sighed in relief, glad that the plan worked and not backfire.

The short exchange must have been loud as his eyes came in contact with light brown ones when he looked up. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he began his walk towards the end of the hallway and sat down on the empty spot next to Kyoko. "Sorry about that, Reborn seemed to have found out about our meeting and tried to interfere," Tsuna said casually with his warm smile.

"That's okay," she said sheepishly looking away from the chocolate almond eyes. An awkward silence overtook them, neither one able to find anything good to say. Tsuna looked down at his left hand observing the two rings. One was the Vongola ring, which miraculously reappeared on his middle finger after the battle was over. The other was a golden band on his middle finger showing signs of being cared properly. He side glanced at the young girl next to him remembering that her future held the other pair.

"Dō-shita-no Tsuna-kun?" she asked looking up at him.

"Eh… Ah…. no it's…" Tsuna flustered trying to make something up and cover up his intent stare, "I'm… just wondering if you hate me… or something like that." It was true since he also had worries on what feelings she was holding in for making her go into the future and be in danger.

Kyoko looked away for a moment before answering, "I did hate you, when I heard it was because of you that we ended up in the future. I couldn't understand why you would put everyone in such a situation like that." When he heard those words, Tsuna almost cried before the last of her speech.

"After I heard from Irie-kun about how unhappy you were about your plan, however, I couldn't hate you anymore," She smiled up at him making the boss surprised as she continued, "Besides, it seems that everyone has become stronger together after the war was over."

"Your right," He felt the different atmosphere around him when he was with his younger friends. He was dazing off until the familiar metallic click brought him out of it. He gulped when he saw the green gun pointed at him. Reborn smirked in his usual evil way as he sat on a section of the roof that was brought down like an elevator. They both laughed at each other as if making it seems like a gig was being played out. When Reborn pulled the trigger however, Tsuna immediately ducked out of the way.

"That's dangerous Reborn!" The man yelled at the baby when he straightened up from his fall.

"You still have a long way to go if you couldn't even feel my presence, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn taunted waving a flag out of the barrel of the gun making Kyoko laugh.

Tsuna's face turned red admitting that it was true. However he was mad and was about to complain about his tutor's ways of appearing out of nowhere when a package was thrown at his face making him fall backwards towards the floor again. He got up immediately ready to burst with anger at the baby until all his friends, excluding Hibari and Varia, walked down the hallway.

"Huh, why is everyone here?" he blinked, each one smiling at him.

"That's because your time here is almost up Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, "I brought your clothes so you don't have to worry about that Aho-shi in getting it the next time he's here."

Tsuna looked down. Sure enough it was his suit and mantel, all dry and neatly folded. The watch on top of it showed that he only had five minutes left before returning. The young boss looked up with happiness at his friends.

Gokudera was crying his eyes out wishing that he could have spent more time with the older Tsuna; Haru was also crying also wanting the same thing; Kyoko was patting her on the back trying to calm her down but blushed every now and then when he came into eye contact; Yamamoto was smiling at him as usual and going on about how much fun he had when he was here; Bianchi… wasn't paying attention at him at all; Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin were dazzling at him wanting to know more about the future; Ryohei was saying how he will EXTREMELY miss him and such, hoping that he would get to fight against him; Giannini, completely forgotten during the whole incident and left alone, was crying on how he wanted to meet him sooner.

_Two minutes left…_

Then Reborn, ignoring Bianchi's love gaze, smirked at his student. Not the evil look like he always had, but the look of acknowledgement. It was unexpected coming from his tutor. However, what came next was more unexpected. The little baby held out his hand waiting for shake, "It's good to see you well and alive Tsuna."

_One minute…_

The time with them was going by faster as the events of the malfunctioned Ten-Year-Bazooka incident crossed his mind. Tsuna smiled with tears of happiness coming down as he held the baby's hand, "Yeah it's good to see you guys alive and well," he said looking at everyone, "I'm sorry for what I have put you thru, and I thank you for helping me out in the future. Arigato mina…. Ja-ne"

_Ten seconds…._

Everyone smiled back and gave a wave. Then, an explosion and pink smoke immersed them.

**Alright! It's a happy ending for this part right? Hoped you all liked it, but it's not over just yet. Keep reading and we will see younger Tsuna's side. Thanks for your support!**

**I know the battle scene was dull. But what can you do, if you are running out of time and an important meeting before it ends. Don't want it to last too long, right?**

**Giannini: Wait a minute why did I only appear in this chapter?**

**FXF91: No comment…**

**Reborn: Stop complaining**

**Giannini: But I was also in the OVA! (Start's crying)**

**FXF91: (rubs back of head in embarrassment) I forgot**

**Older Tsuna: That's blunt**

**Younger Tsuna: It's okay Giannini. Mukuro didn't appear in the past chapters either.**

**Older Tsuna: Well that was just pure luck. At least you didn't have to mess with Xanxus as much as I did.**

**Younger Tsuna: Hey! I had to go thru a lot with the terrible trio…. Make that quadruplet's… (Says quietly)**

**Older and Baby Reborn: Don't complain! (Pulls out Leon Gun's and points at the two Tsuna's)**

**Both Tsuna's: HIIIII! (Dodging the bullets from both of them)**

**FXF91: Ciao-ciao! (Looks back at them) GET BACK TO REHEARSAL!**

**Everyone: Yes Sir!**

**Haru: See you again Des-su!**


	10. Chapter 10: From Frying Pan, into Cooler

**I got tired of writing in Japanese. It became a chore so I decided not to write any from now on. I began writing this fic thinking that I would be able to put in some words here and their… Now I just want to go over the chapters and replace them. Oh well. I'm just going to add the ones that are really necessary since it wouldn't sound right without them…. Probably not going to do that either.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and continue on with the support.**

**Chapter 10: From Frying Pan, into the Cooler, then Back**

Ten minutes, only ten minutes had passed since the beginning of the battle with Hibari and Mukuro. However it seems to be one sided, because of one thing. Tsuna didn't have his gloves with him. He had managed to dodge Hibari's aggressive attacks so far by a hairs width. With Mukuro and his illusions, he wasn't doing so well. At least he wasn't seriously injured… for the moment.

Reborn left to find Lambo, who escaped at the beginning. He said something about putting the cow obsessed child in a maze for two days by himself and become a guinea pig for Spanners newly inventions. Tsuna shivered at the thought for a moment and regretted it. He immediately was hit in the stomach with the end of the tonfas and was thrown across the arena.

"HIIIIEE!" Tsuna got up quickly to avoid the oncoming attacks from Hibari's tonfas and the slash from the other direction by Mukuro. This led both weapons to clash against each other. "Uh oh," Tsuna said out loud when he realized what he just did. Both Cloud and Mist Guardians glared at each other, weapons so close to the other's throats.

"What do you think you're doing, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari asked pushing against the trident weapon with his tonfas.

"Kufufufu, I don't know what you mean, Hibari-san," Mukuro laughed not budging from his spot.

Within moments they pitted their attacks at each other leaving the tired Tsuna at the sidelines. "At least they aren't after me anymore, but…." he watched the event before him and laughed nervously at the killing intent the both of them radiated. Realizing his chance, Tsuna slipped out of the training room.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, are you alright?" Kyoko called out to him while running. She recovered from her run and looked around, "Where's Mukuro-kun and Hibari-san? I heard that they were with you," She didn't have to wait long when a rumble came from the behind the doorway beside them.

Kyoko sighed realizing that they were at it again. She faced her attention on the boy in front of her. Tsuna laughed nervously looking towards the arena ignoring the wounds. His bandages from earlier were coming undone, his body was covered with scratches, and bleeding in some areas. She shook her head, _"That's Tsu-kun for you, forgetting about his own injuries."_ She grabbed his arm gaining the attention of the young boss and dragged him away from the area.

"Kyoko-chan, where are we going?" Tsuna was startled at the sudden action. Kyoko didn't say anything but continued on until they stopped in front of a door and slid it open. Two heads turned towards them with board looks. When their eyes looked onto Tsuna shock spread across their faces. Tsuna immediately smiled when he recognized the two figures in the room. "Spanner, Shouichi-kun!"

"Young Vongola!" Spanner called out getting up from his Indian style seating. His face was covered in oil, along with his usual green jumpsuit, but clearly he was working on a new Mosca design. The end of the lollypop was sticking out of his mouth, as usual, with a large grin and patted the teens back. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon," he turned towards the other stunned man sitting in front of the computer, "Shouichi, he's the real thing."

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun!" Shouichi practically jumped out of his chair and ran towards the teen with full bloom smile, "I never thought that I would see _you_ in this era again, but why are you here?" Tsuna could tell he was the same as always. The headphone was around his neck and was playing some kind of music. The messy red-orange hair was still messily combed and his glasses were slipping towards the end of his nose.

"Ah that-" Tsuna tried to explain but was cut off by Kyoko's finger pressed against his lips. His face became bright red at the touch.

"First, we need to get you fixed up, Tsu-kun," She pouted in front of them making them look at the condition Tsuna was in. The three boys rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment of the lack of observation.

"Why don't we use the Solar Machine then? It will heal you right up," Shouichi said as he walked towards a machine, similar to a test tube in the movies, and turned it on. He looked back at the young boss making him freeze in fright.

"I-it's not one of those crazy new gadgets Spanner made is it?" He stuttered getting a dirty glare from the said man.

"I don't make crazy things, young Vongola," he said monotony pushing the teen from behind, "And this has already been tested out on people already so it's completely safe."

Tsuna sighed in relief at hearing that however he cautiously walked into the tube. Once inside Shouichi started the process allowing Solar flames to enter the tube healing the many wounds on him. It was done within a few seconds and he walked out as a new man, however he can't say that for the clothes that he was wearing. They were still torn in many places thanks to the skirmish he had with the two Guardians earlier.

"It seems that we still need to work on this a little more, Spanner," Irie said looking at the confused Tsuna. Kyoko giggled knowing on what they were talking about.

"Your right," the mechanic agreed bringing another question mark above the bosses head, "We finally got the flames to only work only on the wounds, but…."

"Eh, did something go wrong?" Tsuna said looking over him until strands of long brunette hair dropped from his shoulders. It took him a moment to process the reason why his head felt heavy a few seconds before. "No way…" His shaking hand clasped around a bundle of hair and pulled gently. Just as he expected a yank off the scalp of his head told him that the long hair was his.

"I knew something like this would happen," a voice behind the mechanic and girl caught them by surprise. At the doorway, Reborn was leaning on the side of the wall looking at them before walking towards the young boss. "These two did say that they were going to test it on someone to see if they were making progress. I didn't expect you to be their guinea pig."

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed and turned his eyes at the three standing away from them. Kyoko and Spanner just looked away; Shouichi was… franticly avoiding his gaze until he collapsed onto the floor because of a stomachache of stress. The young boss sighed knowing that getting angry at them wouldn't help anything, but he continued to hold the long hair in his grip. At least half of his back was covered by the length of his hair.

"Alright, since we don't have time for this," Reborn started reaching for his green partner sitting on his fedora and let it transform into shears, "I'm going to cut it off." At the end of his sentence he grinned maliciously snipping the shears in his hands.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE THINKING OF CUTTING OFF ALL OF MY HAIR, I JUST KNOW IT!" Tsuna yelled running away from his crazy tutor that was chasing him. Unfortunately for him, he was caught by the tail of his hair and fell onto the ground. He wanted to move however his body was petrified by the evil grin on the man's face.

"I can make it into one of those bald monks if you want," Reborn said still grinning as he snipped the scissors moving closer.

"HIIIIEEEEE!"


	11. Chapter 11: Didn't Expect This

**Chapter 11: Didn't Expect This**

Tsuna was staring at his reflection making sure that the buttons were in their correct placed and positioning the tie of his suit. His hair was intact and not on the ground ready for donation. Instead it was in a low ponytail making the length seem longer than before.

"_Kyoko-chan, is scary when she gets angry,"_ he shuddered at the event a minute before.

**~Flashback~**

_**Reborn was inches away from snipping his head off when Kyoko came between them and smacked him in the face with a book she grabbed nearby. The fedora flew up, landing on its owners face after falling backwards with dull eyes and a rectangular red mark across his face. Tsuna glanced up at the girl, clearly an angry aura surrounded her despite the smile on her face.**_

"_**Reborn-kun, if you do that you will look more like a pervert than a person trying to help."**_

"_**K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna called out to her wondering if that what he just saw truly happen. Shouichi and Spanner were almost at the corner hugging each other; waterworks of fear fell from their faces until her anger dissipated.**_

"_**You should just tie it back Tsu-kun," she said bringing out some clothes, placing them on an empty table, "You guys better get changed within two minutes and meet us at the dining room." Everyone nodded except for the hitman lying on the floor. Kyoko gave a smile of acknowledgment before grabbing the back of the tutor's suit and drag him out of the door.**_

"_**Scary," Everyone said at once.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Tsuna was the last to leave the development room. Both of the engineers had somehow dressed and left quietly without him knowing. He arrived at the double doors, which was fixed quickly since his last visit an hour, or two, ago. His knees were shaking, however, he inhaling deeply ignoring the delicious scent behind them and pushed the doors open.

"Surprise!" confetti poppers popped in front of the startled young boss and littering his head with pieces and strings of paper. Alost everyone he knew was in the room and behind them was a banner saying, 'Thank you for your hard work Tsuna'. Without any warning they pulled the young boy and started the party.

It was a crazy event as it was in the past. Lussuria was talking away with Dino's subordinates, flirting with a few of them of course. Dino was trying to calm Hibari down as the prefect glared dangerously at Mukuro and Chrome's direction. Ken was chowing down on a mountain of food, with Chikusa silently eating next to him. Ryohei, liking the spirit Ken was producing, decided to join in and start a contest on who can chow down the most food. Xanxus was sitting on his chair and fanned by Lavi throughout the event. Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi (wearing her goggles) dragged Chrome away from Mukuro's side. They were trying to get her to eat a little of each of the cakes on the dessert area. Gokudera was being annoyed by Belphegor and Yamamoto, which resulted in him pulling out his dynamite. Viper was trying to talk to Fran for some odd reason. Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal were talking and were soon joined in by Fon. Skull joined in as well but was completely ignored. Lambo and I-Pin were together with Fuuta eating together. Giannini, Spanner, and Irie were looking at blueprints snacking on the food on large plates next to them. Basil was chatting with Iemitsu and Nana, surprising Tsuna in her knowledge on the mafia's works. Lancia was just quiet in the corner and the drunken Shamal was hitting on the girls throwing unnecessary comments around.

It seemed like party would never end as Tsuna chatted with everyone. However, it finally stopped when Reborn patted the boy on the back breaking everyone's attention towards them.

"It's almost time for you to go, Dame-Tsuna," his tutor said pointing at the clock behind him. Only five minutes left was left before he goes back home to the past. Everyone heard the words and started to gather around him, excluding the rebelling few.

"Good luck in the past, Tsuna!"

"Tell myself to train harder, Jyuudaime!"

"Say the same to myself too, Sawada!"

"Keep giving me grape candy even when I come over and visit okay!"

"Good luck, Tsuna-san!"

"Don't overwork yourself, Tsu-kun!"

"Boss, will do fine,"

"Don't make your mother worry either, right Nana?"

"Hai,"

"Keep my brother from being reckless and perverted like his tutor here,"

"Tsuna-nii, don't worry about anything else okay!"

"I will look forward to see you again in the past, Sawada-san, even when I'm delivering Ramen."

"Give my younger self some more data on those contacts of yours, young Vongola."

"Visit my younger self as well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Remember your big brother will help you out whenever you need help, Tsuna."

"Please support my inexperienced self as well Vongola. I will try to upgrade other things as well."

"Please be in great health, Sawada-dono."

Many others gave their regards until lastly Reborn. The adult looked down at his young student as the clock kept counting down to his departure to the past. Tsuna's head was bowed down as his body shook under the gaze of his tutor wondering what thoughts are running in the Sun Arcobaleno's head. The tick-tock was becoming more definite as the promised time. Then within the minute limit the large hands rested on the top of his messy brunette hair. He brought his head up immediately meeting his eyes, wide in surprise, with the warm onyx eyes and smile.

"Reborn…" His voice was stunned and couldn't say anymore due to the unfamiliar face his tutor was making towards him.

The tutor smiled little wider, eyes half open showing sincerity as he spoke words that the student thought he would never hear in his life from Reborn, "You'll become someone great Tsuna, so don't falter and keep going towards the path you think is right."

Tsuna blinked a few times as the countdown in his mind started.

Ten… Nine…

He smiled and nodded.

Eight… Seven…

Everyone began to talk again saying their goodbyes.

Six… Five…

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn yelled over the many clamors from everyone talking at once. Tsuna looked back at his older tutor once more, "Thanks for changing our future."

Four… three…

"No," Tsuna broke into a warmer and bigger smile with tears of joy gently streaming down his face, "I should thank you for changing my life, Reborn."

Two…

Reborn smiled once more before bringing down his fedora to cover his eyes. The grin could still be seen. Everyone waved a goodbye one last time to the young Tsuna.

One…

"Ja-ne, I'll see you in the future!" And with that the explosion and pink smoke immersed everyone, taking the child of the past back to his time.

_**Almost done! I know that some of you are wondering why it took me so long, but that is because I had little time to work on my fanfic projects due to school. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Ciao-Ciao**_


	12. Chapter 12: Back from the Future and

**Chapter 12: Return from the Future and... WHAT?**

"_Boom"_

The explosion rang in Tsuna's ears and the pink smoke immediately covering his view. He could defiantly hear the coughs of the many people around him. After a few minutes the scene finally was lifted from the smoke and the view of his friends appeared. As usual, the first person to recover and to greet him was…

"Yo, Tsuna, did you have a nice trip?" Yamamoto smiled at his friend.

"Yeah," Tsuna smiled back at the baseball maniac but sweat-dropped when he saw the angry aura from the bomber clenching his fists angrily in the air.

"Yakyū-baka! I was supposed to greet Jyuudaime back!" Gokudera snapped at the carefree teen angrily before recovering and talk to Tsuna, "Welcome back Jyuu - Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden change of tone when he realized that everyone was staring at him. It took him a minute to realize his tide up hair had come undone and was now over his shoulders. "Ah, this is because of Spanner and Shouichi-kun healed up my wounds, but the only side effects was the fast growth of my hair," he explained, but as soon as he did he wished he didn't. Somewhere around him saying 'wounds' Gokudera was flaring up asking questions immediately in what had happened and where his future self was at the time. Yamamoto was trying to calm him down and not ignore him this time.

"Oh you had a fight Sawada! Then fight me next!" Ryohei declaration didn't help as it fueled Gokudera's rage. Tsuna laughed nervously at the overly excited brother.

"Onii-chan you can't say that!" Kyoko yelled at her brother then glanced at Tsuna. When their eyes met, she immediately looked away with a flushed face.

"Tsuna-san, I'm just glad that you came back in one piece!" Haru cried clinging onto his shirt. Once again Gokudera started to argue about something that she was clueless on feelings causing an all-out word battle.

"Haru-" he didn't get to say anything else because Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo tackled him knocking him onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Tsuna-nii, tell us what you did in the future," Fuuta exclaimed in excitement.

"Oi, that's not fair Fuuta!" Lambo pointed then started to argue, however received a hit on the head from Gokudera. I-Pin just laughed at the turn of events that the obsessed cow had. Bianchi interfered when her brother brought out his bombs making him immediately collapse at the sudden appearance.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Kyoko was still blushing but she raised her hand out to get Tsuna to stand up. Tsuna smiled, blood rushing to his face and tried to reach for the outstretched hand when a hard tug from behind him made him fall back towards the ground once again. The young boss looked at the baby tutor hit a tuff of his hair still in his grip. "Reborn what was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing much, just seeing if it's real." He said with a smirk.

"OF COURSE IT'S REAL!" Tsuna blurted grabbing the hair out of the tiny grip, "Now I'm going to have to cut it otherwise my mom will think I'm going to be some rebellious punk later."

He was about to stand up again but stopped as the familiar green nozzle pointed at him. Tsuna began to sweat enough for a waterfall when he saw the gleam in the baby's eyes, "Cut it and I'll make you bald."

"HHIIIEEE! I get it!" Tsuna sighed when the nozzle disappeared. _"Regardless of what age he still says the same thing."_

"That's because there is a reason for it." Reborn said answering Tsuna's mental question.

"D-don't use your mind reading tricks every time I'm thinking!" The complaints continued. Kyoko and Haru were laughing; Gokudera was passed out with Yamamoto and Bianchi beside him; Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin were chasing each other once again; Ryohei…. He was still screaming for a fight. Everything was going back to usual once again.

That is to say for him…

…..

(If you want to find out what I mean then go to the bottom or something like that… Skip Bold print, because it's just rambles if you don't want to read.)

**Hahaha! It's finished! I finished this Fic… Well? It was enjoyable right, right? Okay I left you in suspense, yes I know. I know what you're going to say. "What? What happened? Why? Why is it over? You can't leave us like this!" Now, now (- sounded like Yamamoto there) this isn't really over. "WHAT REALLY? SO YOUR GOING TO CONTINUE!" Yeah… No…. Not going to say anymore….. Fine yes… I just have too much of an imagination. I'm adding an extra so be happy… Fine a clue to what I'm thinking of next. Enjoy the bonus!**

**Ciao, ciao **

….

…...

….

…

..

.

(Back in the future)

The pink smoke continued to obscure everyone's vision and start coughing because of it. Kyoko and Haru kept looking at the center of the room; Lambo and I-Pin held hands as they watched; everyone else just kept staring at the middle. Gokudera stood his ground waiting to pounce on his boss and welcome him back first. Looking beside him he could clearly see Yamamoto waving off the smoke hoping to clear more of it. Ignoring the carefree man Gokudera looked forward. _"I'll be greeting him first before anyone else. After all I'm the Right-hand man." _He could see the silhouette of the gravity defying hair and was almost going to jump that person. However something felt off.

"_Is it just me or does Jyuudaime seem too small?" _the bomber thought as he saw the silhouette of the hair turn side to side. Then the next thing that everyone heard made everyone jump.

"Where am I?" It was a child's voice.

The smoke cleared and everyone's eye's bulged out at what they were seeing. In front of them was not the adult that should have replaced the young Tsuna, but a _very_ young, five-year-old Tsuna.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"EEEHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled….

Reborn sighed with his hand across his face, "Here we go again…"

(TO BE CONTINUED….)


End file.
